Dancing Aquarium, and a Butterfly
by Rigar
Summary: Request fulfilled about Makoto being a dancer and Sousuke being interested in learning but he doesn't dare to talk to Makoto since he's like a streetboy and Sosuke's a schoolboy with a bad attitude.


So, I got a request for a hip-hop dance au for SouMako fic, let's see how this goes!

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Dancing Aquarium, and a Butterfly<strong>

Yamazaki Sōsuke was a high school student with a great physique, good grades, and almost no friends. His cocky attitude and somewhat misunderstood personality made it hard for him to get friends, normal friends anyway…

Math class had started and the students had a test today.

"_**Psst, hey Sōsuke!"**_ A boy whispered Yamazaki from behind his desk.

The big boy didn't answer he slightly turned his head so his eye took gaze of the boy calling to him.

"_**Hmm?"**_ He raised an eyebrow.

The boy seemed to be trying to keep the teachers from finding out that he was calling to him.

"_**Do you know the answer to question 5?"**_ His forehead was sweating, you could tell the boy was nervous as hell.

"_**It's letter C"**_ Yamazaki replied and turned back to face his exam.

They went at it for an hour and the bell rang. Everyone handed in their exams and left the classroom.

Sōsuke was heading to his house, he had his books, his necktie and his school uniform in perfect shape. No tucking out his shirt just because school was over, if anything he was this hard studying formal boy the girls were melting for.

The same boy from before crosses him in the hallway…

"_**Hey thanks for telling me the answer to that one Sōsuke, what a lifesaver!"**_ The boy taps Yamazaki on the shoulder and runs along.

"_**Idiot…"**_ Sōsuke thinks to himself while he keeps walking.

He reached the end of the school grounds and walked through some of the nearby streets to head to his house. He took a different route to his house, he did this every now and then to change the scenery. Only this time it would be one hell of a trip…

As soon as he makes a left in the corner of a street he hears some loud music, it was the kind of music that leaves you craving for me. He barely listened to any music, he disliked it but this time was the exception.

"_**I wonder what all the commotion is"**_

He finally reached the place where all the music came from. It was a small building, with a speaker on its upper frame. He was curious so he tried to go in but before he did, a blond haired boy and another boy in glasses went out screaming:

"_**NAGISA-KUN! Come back here! We haven't practiced our part!"**_

"_**Iie Rei-chan! You always want the spotlight for yourself!**_

"_**What do you mean, it must be my perfect skill that makes me shine ahead! Don't be afraid of it!**_

"_**Go away Rei-chan!"**_ They both disappeared from Sōsuke during that little scene.

So Sōsuke saw this and had second thoughts about entering the place.

"_**Are they serious? What was up with that flashy butterfly costume…?"**_ He had already pulled the door open a bit, but before his mind told him to forget it he was a boy dancing inside.

An olive-haired boy, shirtless and very sweaty. He was very well built, he had some black shorts and some black sneakers that were squeaking as he did a strange dance on the floor.

Yamazaki was mesmerized he had never seen someone dance like that. Before he knew it he was already inside the building watching that handsome man dance. He was using his whole body to move around the stage inside the building, the catchy music had Sōsuke tapping his feet on the ground a small smirk formed in his face. As the song ended, he realized that he didn't know anyone there.

"_**Huh? Who might you be?"**_ The handsome green-haired boy said to Yamazaki.

"_**Oh, I'm a student at Samezuka, I was passing by until I heard that music you were listening to"**_

"_**I see! So you like hip-hop then?"**_ The man got close to Yamazaki and put a hand on his shoulder.

"_**I'm Makoto Tachibana! And you?"**_

"_**Sōsuke…"**_

"_**Sōsuke huh? Nice to meet you, if you like hip-hop too, we have a club here that practices just about every day. Do you know how to dance?"**_ Makoto was friendly with the guy, he kept staring at Yamazaki's good shaped body through the uniform but Sōsuke was too nervous about the question Makoto asked to notice.

"_**O-Of course I know how to dance!" **_He said this out of instinct to fit in with them. Suddenly, two more boys showed up, a red-haired one and a dark haired one.

"_**Oh, Rin, Haru come here! This is Sōsuke. He said he liked hip-hop too!"**_

"_**Haru and Rin looked at Sōsuke with a serious glare, as if they didn't believe him at all"**_

"_**I don't know Makoto, he's fine toned but I don't think he knows what hip-hop is"**_ Said Rin with a cocky attitude. We know what happens when two cocky guys fight…

"_**Of course I know what hip-hop music is, it's my favorite" **_He smirked at Rin.

"_**Is that so?"**_ Rin teased as he turned on the music and started dancing beside Sōsuke.

"_**What are you doing?"**_ Sōsuke was getting nervous again.

"_**Dance, prove that you like hip-hop as much as you say"**_

Haru was watching Rin dance and was smiling when he saw that boy's moves.

Yamazaki was in a tough situation now, he tried to dance the way Rin was doing it but when he started dancing, everyone else stopped. Even Nagisa and Rei who just arrived at the door stopped.

Everything was silent for a moment but quickly exploded in a sea of laughter.

"_**Hahahaha look Rei! A fish out of the water!**_

"_**Imprecise! Ugly! Is this a dance to bring out the dead?"**_ Rei started laughing very cockily too.

Rin… Rin was the worst of all, he was laughing and almost bursting into tears in the floor pointing at Sōsuke.

"_**Sōsuke was it right? I've seen better moves from a hose splashing water everywhere than you!"**_

They were all laughing except Makoto…

Sōsuke was so ashamed that he quickly went out the door, mad as hell.

"_**Wait!"**_ Makoto quickly went after him and caught up to him.

"_**Leave me alone!"**_ Yamazaki stopped for a moment and Makoto grabbed him.

"_**Let me go you sweaty bastard!" **_He was really mad and ashamed that they all laughed at him trying to dance.

"_**Don't pay them any mind, they're always like that"**_

"_**I don't care who they are, they don't have the right to laugh, I don't even know what that stupid music was"**_

Makoto wasn't surprised, he knew not many people knew about hip-hop in that region, even less how to dance it.

"_**Since you don't know…do you want to learn?"**_

Sōsuke didn't say anything back.

"_**Well… we always practice after school, if you want to joins you're more than welcome to do it"**_ He let go of the boy's shirt and Sōsuke turned over with a very slight reddened expression

"_**I guess I could try…" **_

"_**I'll see you around then Sōsuke**_!"

He went his way with a smile before Yamazaki could say anything else.

Back at the club they were flaming Makoto.

"_**You took pity on that loser? What's gotten into you?"**_

"_**He's not a loser Rin, he just wants to learn"**_

"_**I bet he can't even do that right"**_ Nagisa said adjusting his cap and baggy pants.

"_**My dance is had unrivaled beauty! He will never surpass that!"**_

"_**Oh shut up Rei, and take that stupid butterfly costume off already"**_ Said Rin while laughing at Rei.

"_**Well guys, seems like Makoto lost it"**_ Rin kept teasing Makoto.

"_**Maybe he just found him cute, that's all" **_Nagisa added.

"_**Hmmm"**_ They all added.

"_**Come on guys!"**_ Mako was a little blushy blushy on the sides.

"_**AHA!"**_ They were all spot on in their hypothesis.

"_**Alright alright… I'll admit he's a little…"**_ Before he could say anything else they all interrupted Makoto.

"_**He doesn't even look like he liked boys, he looks like an idiot, not for you Makoto, don't teach anything"**_ A barrage of comments went on as they slowly went back to practice.

Even though they all went back to practice, Makoto still thought in the end of that sentence.

_**Beautiful…**_


End file.
